falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Храм испытаний
Храм испытаний ( ) — cтартовая локация Fallout 2. Описание История Это монументальное сооружение на северной окраине деревни Арройо было построено до глобального ядерного конфликта и ранее служило в роли церкви или музея. Помещения внутри здания подвергались воздействию людей и заползающих внутрь насекомых, поэтому интерьер со временем менялся. История умалчивает о большинстве моментов, которые связаны с отсутствием и появлений некоторых предметов в храме[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]][[Библия Fallout 8|Библия Fallout 8]]. Наиболее известны моменты после 2162 года, когда группа людей под руководством Выходца из Убежища пришла на территорию будущего Арройо. Обустроив земли рядом с каньоном к августу 2167 года, жизнь в поселении стала приобретать признаки первобытно-общинного строя[[Библия Fallout 0#Исправление хронологии: часть вторая|Библия Fallout 0]]. Выходец был объявлен главой Арройо, где жители стараются осваивать строительство, науку и боевые навыки. Несмотря на старания, большинство селян были склонны заниматься земледелием и охотой, а навыки, которые могли бы применяться в отношении более развитых технологий, были утеряны, как и сами технологии из УбежищаМемуары Выходца из УбежищаFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets. стр. 9-10 и 119.. Несмотря на это, влияние Выходца и его авторитет сильно затмили недостатки и объединили жителей Убежища 13 с жителями пустоши. После 2200 гг. почтение к ушедшему из деревни Выходцу выразилось в строительстве бюстов главного героя — были изготовлены две каменные головы, которые полностью отображали внешность основателя деревни. Одна из них была помещена в центр поселения, другая была поставлена над входом в каменное здание. Памятникам уделяли много внимания, они стали объектами поклонения дикарей''Ecbhead.msg: «Я хочу сказать, ему поклоняются, его моют, ему молятся''».. 2 февраля 2208 года, спустя месяц траура после ухода Выходца, жизнь в Арройо снова пошла своим чередом, а дочь героя решила претендовать на место Старейшиной, чтобы править поселением. Старейшие Арройо решили придумать испытание, чтобы показать изобретательность и умения будущих почтенных членов племени, которым решили доверить важные дела в Арройо. Они призвали дочь Выходца пройти многочисленные физические тренировки и и овладеть науками, среди которых были прежде всего оружейные навыки. Местом для окончательного проведения испытаний старейшие решили сделать каменное здание, которое позднее и назвали храмом испытаний. Члены общины обустроили его так, чтобы испытуемый начинал свой путь в одном месте здания и достигал конца в другом, попутно справляясь с препятствиями. Декорации, факелы и ловушки были сделаны жителями Арройо''SPRTRP0.MSG. 31 января 2210 года дочь Выходца прошла в храме таинственное испытание, ключевым ингредиентом которого были размещённые в определённых местах мешочки с галлюциногенными растениями из сада Хакунина. Она выбралась из лабиринтов здания благодаря своему шарму, ведь имеющийся у неё пистолет заклинило ещё на начальном уровне лабиринтаЕё сломанный пистолет можно увидеть во вступительном ролике.. После успешного прохождения и начала правления деревней она подвергла испытание значительной критике, после чего методика проведения испытаний была значительно изменена. Теперь, если какой-либо член племени изъявит желание руководить деревней, отправиться на важное задание или просто доказать, что он достойный житель общины, он должен показать своё умение и мастерство. Здание стало местом проведения обряда инициации Избранного — каждый кандидат на получение этого звания был обязан пройти испытание, победив противников, преодолев препятствия и остаться в живых. 25 июля 2241 года, в связи с долгой засухой старейшие после обсуждения информации о ГЭКК из руководства для жителей Убежища, решили дать возможность пройти испытание ребёнку Старейшей. Планировка Внутри здания помещения освещаются лишь факелами, длинный коридор имеет многочисленные тупиковые ответвления и огорожены старыми дверями с замысловатым замком. Одна дверь так изношена, что не может открываться обычным способом, она разрушится от взрывной волны. Обитатели * Гигантские муравьи — 12 шт. * Радскорпионы — 9 шт. * Кэмерон (только на момент испытания Избранного) Квесты Пройти через Храм испытаний • В процессе прохождения происходит обучение Избранного по применению навыков и предметов: * сражение с противниками; * скрытное передвижение мимо противников; * взлом запертых дверей; * подрыв препятствий с использованием пластиковой взрывчатки; * обнаружение и обезвреживание ловушек; * контроль состояния персонажа, восстановление здоровья навыками «Первая помощь», «Доктор» и целебным порошком, лечение отравления противоядием. * воровство ключа от храма. Находки * Горшок — 1 шт. в проходе, внутри взрывчатка. * Кости — на остатках неизвестного находится копьё. * Плита в полу — 18 шт. при активации всех ловушек возможно получение 18 кольев; * Сундук — 3 шт. (два в святилище, один в проходе), в них находится два противоядия и два целебных порошка. Заметки * Даже при успешном взломе выходной двери позади Кэмерона открыть её без ключа от храма не получится. * Виды на вход в храм во вступлении и самой игре отличаются — в первом случае показывается, как храм стоит единым зданием посреди Пустоши, а в игровом варианте здание граничит со скалой. * Избранный может упомянуть храм в разговоре с Ренеско. * В центральной части прохода, на уровне разобранного пола, находится канал, по которому течёт вода. В той же низине, что именуется ''трещиной, с южной стороны имеется бюст неизвестного человека, а в центре находится цилиндрическое сооружение с большим количеством зубцов. * Храм по большей части пуст — за исключением некоторых углублений, низин и столбов, в нём равномерно расставлены курильницы, каменные скамейки и факелы на стенах. * На среднем уровне помещения, где находится большое количество плит-ловушек, находятся дыры. Именно через эти отверстия при активации плит и вылетают колья. С обычного ракурса будут видны только четыре отверстия на одной стене, однако на самом деле их больше''PRO SCEN.MSG, стр. 95001: ''Подозрительная дыра в стене.. * Здание показано в Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, на стр. 120 и 241-243. * Фон для говорящих голов, которые находятся в храме, иллюстрирует характерный фон пещер. * Момент, когда Избранный достигает святилища после борьбы с Кэмероном, был показан в трейлере к Fallout 2. Появление За кулисами * Мэтью Нортон приводит сведения о концовке, что после взрыва нефтяной платформы Старейшая должна была сказать Избранному о возведении в храме Испытаний статуи с его изображением. Эта концовка не была допущена к игре. * На вопрос о пластиде Крис Авеллон ответил, что храм дикарей является сплошной загадкой в плане появления некоторых предметов. Поскольку разработчики игры хотели внедрять обучающие элементы и подготовить игрока к дальнейшим приключениям на Пустошах, то акцент на реалистичности нескольких явлений не делался и некоторые моменты не пояснялись. * Рассказывая о становлении племенного уклада в Арройо на протяжении 80 лет, Авеллон поясняет некоторые моменты касательно технического и научного отставания, отсутствия формальной системы обучения и оказания большего влияния примкнувших к отряду Выходца дикарей, которые повлияли на развитие сообщества. Племенные устои, охотничьи умения и сельское хозяйство со временем оказались более значимыми, чем ремонт оборудования, постройка технического комплекса или возможность калибровки магнитного поля в турбоплазменной винтовке. * Крис поясняет, что отсутствие различных трофеев, учебных книг, мощного оружия и силовой брони, которые мог раздобыть Выходец, было изначально предусмотрено для поддержания баланса игры в общине дикарей. В качестве реальных доводов, которые вписываются в первобытно-общинный строй племени, Крис приводит сведения о том, что недостаточно хорошая система обучения не позволяла следующему поколению заботиться и чинить собранные технологии и оружие. * Также Авеллон допускает мысль о том, что Выходец или другие жители деревни могли намеренно оставить часть накопленного добра в храме. * На вопрос о том, почему полученный Избранным Пип-Бой 2000 не содержал информацию о местонахождении Убежища 13, которая являлась ключевым моментом миссии по спасению деревни, Крис Авеллон развёрнуто ответил о возникших проблемах считывания и отслеживания информации, ссылаясь на неграмотность дикарей и Избранного в обращении с Пип-Боем. Авеллон утверждал, что члены общины не знали как использовать возможности устройства по максимуму, они не знали доступа ко всем данным, которые Выходец оставил на своём устройстве. Дополнительно Авеллон приводит факт, что оставленный Выходцем Пип-Бой просто мог быть повреждён или же был подвергнут каким-либо воздействиям в храме испытаний или где-либо ещё, что неизбежно отразилось на его памяти и функционале. * Концепт придуманной Тимом Кейном локации прорабатывал Джон Дейли[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=7231 Ссылка на NMA], а сам храм создал Скотт ЭвертсFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Technical Designer. Maps, scenery art manipulation, inventory Kerns, and more maps''»; «''Level Designer. Worked on Gecko, the Den, Klamath, Arroyo, Vault City, and random encounters''».; на созданных картах дизайнер разместил некоторые объекты и контейнеры. Позднее программированием, проверкой скриптов локации и дополнительным дизайном занимался Роберт ХертенштейнFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: «''Robert Hertenstein 2 Areas: Random encounters, Arroyo, Redding, the Enclave, the Military Base, and the Sierra Army Depot''». Сам же храм принял нынешний вид после проверок и дополнительных действий ведущих дизайнеров Фергюса Уркхарта и Мэтью Нортона. * На сайте interplay.com имеется сведение, что главный герой должен был пройти пещеру Испытаний рядом с деревней, про храм ничего не говорится. Неизвестно точно, является ли это недосмотром из-за недостаточной осведомлённости составителей сайта или же признаком изначальной задумки дизайнеров, которые не изменили текст для сайта : In order to prove yourself; you must brave the Cave of Trials before the elders make their final selection... * Художником, что изобразил вход в храм и каменный памятник, который также идентичен на входе в храм испытаний, является Гэри ПлатнерСсылка: While at Interplay Productions, I was Lead Artist on Fallout 1 and Art Director on Fallout 2. Here are samples from both games. Галерея Arroyo card.png|Маркер входа в храм на локальной карте Fo2 Arroyo Temple Exterior.png|Вход в храм Theholyvaultsuitcolorversion.jpg|Комбинезон Выходца в храме FO2 Intro CH2 08.png|Комбинезон во вступлении к игре FO2 Cave background.png|Фон локации для говорящих голов в пещерах Видео Fallout 2 - Vault Suit Recovery (HD)|Святыня Примечания }} en:Temple of Trials fr:Temple des Épreuves pl:Świątynia Prób Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Арройо